Forbidden Love
by Linkehh
Summary: KandaxAllenxLavi! Rated T for language. SOFT YAOI! dont like! dont read!
1. Chapter 1 On a Mission Together

"Hey Kanda! Kanda!" A young white haired boy shouted while trying to keep up to a long haired guy.

"Just shut your mouth and hurry up, Moyashi" the tall, long haired guy said not waiting for the white haired boy.

The boy caught up to the person he called 'Kanda' and screamed at him: "The name's Allen, BaKanda!"

"Yeah, whatever, Moyashi" Kanda was constantly calling Allen 'Moyashi' (Beansprout) because Allen was kind of short compared to him ans rather weakly built. Also no mentioning the fact that Kanda is 3 years older than Allen.

"... Hurry up" Kanda speeded up a bit, "Okay Mr'I Look Like a Lady'" Hearing Allen say that Kanda stopped walkingand drawed Mugen (his sword). Allen slowly backed away.

"H-hey K-Kanda?" said Allen nervously as Kanda sliced at him cutting a strand of his hair off. "BAKANDA!" Allen picked up the strand of hair. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Allen went completely bonkers as Kanda walked off.

Allen's attention was attracted by an All-You-Can-Eat Buffet, he went there right away. The Black Order coat has allowed him to get in there for free.

Allen carried a mountain of food as tall as himself or maybe even taller than him, he set the food on an empt table and started eating as a small crowd gathere around the table. After Allen finished eating everyone was surprised at how much that 15-year old boy could eat. Then the owner came by and asked really politely for Allen to leave. Allen left.

Kanda was in a Casino drinking alot. Allen decided to go there in hopes of winning some money, he was let in because of his exorcist coat. Instead of seeing money, Allen seen the drunk Kanda.

Allen walker over to the bar wheree Kanda was and screamed right down his ear "OI! DRUNK ASS! WE'RE ON AN ASSIGNMENT HERE!" The scream made Kanda jump since he didn't notice Allen coming in.

Kanda looked at Allen and tilted his head. "You look kind of cute when you're angry, Moyashi." Kanda laughed drunkily as some people in the Casino roared with laughter.

Allen only blushed with embarassment as the people were laughing, he grabeed a strand of Kanda's hair and yanked it as hard as he could which resulted in Kanda falling backwards off the stool he was sitting on. THUD

Allen remained standing with a strand of long, dark blue hair in his hand. He chuckled nervously as Kanda slowly stood up with his head bowed down so that his hair cover most of his face. The made him look as pissed off as always.

Allen was expecting to be sliced up by Mugen but Kanda just turned around and sat back down on the stool as Allen fell over like anime people do when someone says or does something really stupid. Allen's leg twitched.

Allen stood up and grabbed Kanda by the back of his Coat and dragged him outside. "Going off and getting drunk. Nice Kanda, nice."Allen sighed while dragging Kanda down a rather crowded street.

After a minute Kanda answered Allen "I swear to drunk... I am not god..." Allen just stopped and glared at him. "...dumbass" he carried on walking and dragging Kanda behind him.

Soon later they got to a hotel they had a reservation in. Allen got the keys and went up to 4th Floor still dragging Kanda behind him. Kanda's head was banging the wall every step. He didn't wake up!

Allen opened the door or the room, took a step in and looked around, he noticed htere was only one double bed there. 


	2. Chapter 2 Triangle

Allen sighed: "I guess I'm sleeping on the floor then... Just like during training with Master..."

Kanda woke up and started getting up holdin head "Stop screaming... People are trying to sleep here..." he said to Allen with a rather serious tone in his voice.

Allen laughed a bit but he stopped at he got Mugen pointed to his throat. He backed away slowly from Kanda as Kanda was coming closer and closer to him. Allen gone too far back and hit the back of his legs on a bed frame which made him fall onto the bed as Kanda sheathed his Mugen.

Kanda smirked evily as Allen found himself pinned down on the bed. Allen tried to break free by Kanda was too strong. "Kanda? What are you going? Get off me, Kanda!" Allen screamed few times, before he heard Kanda snickering. "you make stupid faces when you're scared, Moyashi." Kanda got off Allen and yawned.

Allen got up and kicked Kanda really hard on his leg. Kanda didn't budge. "I HATE YOU BAKANDA!" Allen shouted and the shook his head. "Now what, we only got on bed. Who sleeps on the floor?" Allen mentioned, Kanda just Che'ed.

Kanda and Allen just glared at each other before jumping into the bed at the same time. CRASH! The bed collapsed under their weight. "OW! What the fuck was is that shit!" Kanda growled. "Kanda, Language!" Allen growled back at Kanda who shouted at him "Fuckin' French!" This made Allen shut up.

About 15 minutes later Allen fell asleep and Kanda went to the bathroom, he hsut the door and ran the shower. Kanda took off his clothes and went in the shower. Allen woke up in need of using the toilet. He got up and yawned, he went towards the bathroom door and pushed the handle down. Kanda forgot to lock the door.

Allen didn't hear the shower running, he walked in just to see water running down Kanda's long and shiny, dark blue hair. Allen blushed a lot and closed the door gently hoping that Kanda didn't see him.

Allen leaned against a wall unable to get the image of Kanda out of his head.

The bathroom door opened as Kanda went out with a towel wrapped around his waist. Allen looked up at Kanda and blushed, he looked away as soon as he saw Kanda looking at him.

Kanda che'ed and walked over to his bags. He put on boxers, shirt and trousers. Allen was still looking away. Kanda lied down on the broken bed and fell asleep immediately due to the fact that he was still drunk.

Allen lied down next to Kanda after a while of thinking. He put his hand on Kanda's hair and fell asleep like that, blushing alot.

In the early morning four level 3 Akuma attacked the City. Both Alle and Kanda woke up hearing the explosions caused by the Akuma. They both quickly got up and put on their coats. Kanda grabbed his Mugen and they both ran out of the Hotel.

They both stopped running as the saw the four level 3 Akuma and an army of level 1's. Kanda drawn his Mugen and pointed it towards the level 3's after sliding his 2 fingers across the blade. Allen activated Crown Clown and slashed at one of the level 3's, killing it as most of the army of the level 1's came up behind him. They were all about to shoot Allen as Kanda stepped in the way of all the bullets taking a direct hit from all the Akuma. Allen slowly turned around to see the young samurai fall to knees, bleeding "KANDA!" Allen exclaimed.

Allen gone furious and turned his arm into an exorcising sword ans slayed all the Akuma. After that he ran over to Kanda and kneeled next to him. He noticed that there were no pentacles on Kanda's skin which meant the Akuma poison took no effect on him. Allen sighed in relief.

Kanda stood up weakly in the puddle of his own blood. "Kanda! Don't push yourself!"Allen supported Kanda really concerned about the ammount of blood Kanda's lost. They were now standing in a really large puddle of blood. "Tch... you don't have to pity me..."Kanda whispered since it really hurt for him to speak up.

Allen took Kanda to a hospital.

About one hour later Allen was waiting outside Kanda's hospital room waiting for him to regain his conciousness. Suddenly Allen heard a familiar voice calling his name, he looked towards the person. There was a tall, re-headed guy standing in the corridor smiling at him. "Lavi!" Allen said before walking over to Lavi and offering him a handshake. "Hey Allen!" Lavi shook Allen's hand before asking with a rather concerned face "How's Yu-Patsu?(Chopped Hair Yu)", "He still hasn't woken up..." Allen sighed.

"Oh okay!" Lavi smiled, walked over to Kanda's door and kicked them down shouty singing "Wakey, Wakey! Rising shine! Wake up favourite transvetite of mine~~~~!" He laughed. Allen froze stiff as Kanda jusmped out of his hospital bed pointing Mugen towards Lavi's face. "I fuckin' dare ya to say that again, Shitface!" Kanda growled. "Aww Yu-chan... don't you know its not nice to swear?" Lavi moved the Mugen away. "I dont't give a shit about what's nice and what's not!" Kanda sheathed his Mugen before pushing Lavi onto a wall and putting hand on his throat, choking him.

Kanda lifted Lavi up by his throat and whispered to his ear "You're weak... Why are you so weak? Because you lack-" Kanda fell to the ground unconcious because Allen knocking him out. Lavi also fell to the floor grasping for breath "Thanks... Allen..." He panted. Allen smiled and chucked Kanda onto his bed. Lavi looked at the unconcious Kanda "I'll never call him a transvestite again..." Lavi sat up with hand on his throat. "Good idea" Allen smiled. Allen remembered something. Lavi couldn't help to think that Allen's smile is the most wonderful of all.

Allen opened his bag "Hey lavi!" Lavi shook his head and looked at Allen "What is it, Allen?", "I got something you might like here, I bought this for you!" Allen smiled. He took out a book and passed it to Lavi. "Wow~~! Thanks Allen!" Lavi took the book and read the back cover of it, he sat against a wall and started reading it. Allen smiled at Lavi. Lavi was really happy that he got a present from His Little White-Haired Angel (Allen doesn't know that he's Lavi's little Angel)

Faw hours later Lavi was reading the book he got from 'His Little Angel', while Allen was asleep with head on Lavi's shoulder which made Lavi really happy because he had a little crush on Allen. 


End file.
